


twilight (this is how i feel about you)

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, this is pure softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: in which doyoung and jungwoo have the day off together and nothing sounds better than spending it with each other
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	twilight (this is how i feel about you)

**Author's Note:**

> { this really doesn't have a plot but it's just me word vomiting about dowoo spending sweet time together and being disgustingly in love }

Doyoung’s nose twitches at the feeling of something brushing against it. He scrunches it up slightly, moving his head only to get more of whatever is against him pressed against his nose. Slowly, Doyoung opens his eyes, sleep still making his vision blurry. His head tilts back and he goes to stretch his arms up but there’s something heavy weighing his arm down. That something happens to be Jungwoo. 

The younger one is curled up against Doyoung, head resting on him, tucked against his shoulder. There’s an arm hooked around his waist, blanket barely covering his shoulder and Doyoung reaches lazily with his free hand, tugging the blanket up over Jungwoo more. Jungwoo doesn’t stir, doesn’t even twitch when Doyoung tucks the blanket around him, placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. 

Doyoung lifts his head up enough to look at the clock on his table. It’s only past seven, the sun peaking through the shades on his window. The more he comes out of his sleepy state, the more he can hear the birds begin to chirp and the sound of cars moving along the nearby streets. He can hear the footsteps from the others getting up one by one. The bathroom door opening, shower starting, he even hears the sound of the kettle in the kitchen. 

Soon, Doyoung attempts to wiggle his arm out from underneath Jungwoo, it beginning to go numb now that he’s awake. He slides it out as carefully as possible, watching the way Jungwoo’s side rises and falls evenly with every steady breath. Once he moves it out from under him successfully, Jungwoo gently shifts against him, his side falling flush against the bed instead of being cushioned by Doyoung’s arm. But the younger one is still fast asleep, soft snores coming from his mouth, breath tickling Doyoung’s chest. 

Fingers trail up Jungwoo’s back slowly, the smooth skin of his boyfriend against his fingertips. Doyoung tilts his head, cheek squishing against the top of Jungwoo’s head, not caring about the way Jungwoo’s hair is tickling his face and the smell of hair dye is still lingering in his locks. Doyoung wishes they could stay like this forever, as silly as it seems. It’s a trivial want, one that is slightly selfish, to want nothing more than to lay in bed for days, months, _years_ , with Jungwoo, having no cares other than each other. 

He loves to watch Jungwoo sleep, as odd as it sounds. It’s the time where he knows that his boyfriend is at peace, where he knows his mind isn’t working overtime to make sure that he’s doing things right. Where the thoughts of not being good enough or not belonging are quiet, not being able to be read all over his face. It’s times like this where Doyoung is certain he can protect the boy, ready to whisper away any of his fears the moment he sees Jungwoo’s face twitch unconsciously. He can hold him close and keep him there, letting their bodies melt together. 

Jungwoo sucks in a long breath, one that has Doyoung tilting his head back to look at him. There’s a gentle groan before Jungwoo is stretching his legs out, arm reaching out over Doyoung, fingers gently grasping at the sheets around the edge of the bed. Jungwoo tilts his head back, slightly sliding off of Doyoung’s chest and onto his arm again. There’s the sleepiest of smiles on Jungwoo’s lips when he looks at Doyoung, eyes barely open and bangs fluffed up from rubbing against Doyoung’s chest. Doyoung sucks in a breath at the sight, feeling the way his heart flutters. He leans forward, pressing a soft kiss against Jungwoo’s forehead. 

“Morning,” he says, hand sliding up from behind Jungwoo only to run down his side, watching the way Jungwoo shivers at the feeling. 

“Hi,” Jungwoo says softly and it’s Jungwoo that tilts up, pressing his lips against Doyoung’s in a proper kiss. 

One kiss turns into two, then three, then four. Doyoung lets his hand move up, cupping at Jungwoo’s cheek as he tilts his head, lips curling into a smile against Jungwoo’s. This is a common scene whenever they end up falling into bed together, lips meeting over and over again, gentle laughter filling the empty space between them when they pull away for each kiss. Doyoung’s thumb brushes against Jungwoo’s cheek while Jungwoo has his hand sprawled out on Doyoung’s chest, fingers curling and nails digging in every now and again. 

Neither of them care about the morning breath that makes them both scrunch their nose up when they pull away enough to look at each other. Doyoung doesn’t care that Jungwoo has a subtle scent of sweat lingering to his skin due to how he gets hot while he sleeps. They don’t care about the small imperfects, having seen plenty more over the months, the years of being together. All they care about is the feeling of each other in their arms, happy that they can wake up to them instead of an empty bed and their alarm going off on their phones. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo hums, pushing himself up, letting the blanket fall off his shoulders. His hands reach up, fingers rubbing at his eyes as he yawns. Jungwoo parts his lips slowly, closing them as he attempts to wake up more. 

Doyoung smiles, hand reaching over to Jungwoo, fingers sliding along his leg. Jungwoo’s seated, one leg folded and tucked against himself while the other is still lingering on Doyoung, ankle resting on top of his. “What do you want to do today, Woo?” 

“Can we go get breakfast?” Jungwoo tilts his head, hand running through his hair a few times, nose scrunching up and face contorting when his bangs fall down and tickle his forehead. 

“Sure,” Doyoung replies with a smile, “Do you want anything in particular?” Doyoung lets out a soft groan as he pushes himself up, tilting his head side to side until he feels a gentle crack. 

“Time with you,” Jungwoo says, tongue sticking out from between his lips as he climbs over Doyoung, sliding off the bed. 

Doyoung rolls his eyes with a laugh and he tilts his head up to meet Jungwoo’s eyes, hands blindly extending to grab onto Jungwoo’s as the younger one extends his own, and in one swift motion, Doyoung is up out of bed. Their hand stays intertwined as they walk out of Doyoung’s room together, Jungwoo’s feet bumping into Doyoung’s ankles with every step towards the bathroom. 

Jungwoo has his arms wrapped around Doyoung as he washes up, cheek pressed against his shoulder, hands clasping together in front of his stomach. It’s not practical at all and Doyoung is uncomfortably leaning over the sink as he attempts to brush his teeth without tipping over from the weight of Jungwoo on him. Doyoung knows he’s just as clingy when they get dressed, his hands on Jungwoo almost immediately, tugging and trying to flatten the wrinkles out of his shirt. Then again when Jungwoo asks him to do his makeup, fingers working carefully and meticulously to make sure his boyfriend looks the best he can, even if it means taking slightly longer than the younger ones. 

“Perfect,” Doyoung says with a smile, grabbing onto Jungwoo’s chin and tilting his head slightly to admire his work. “You look amazing,” he finishes with a kiss, making Jungwoo tilt forward to meet him. 

It’s nothing much, just simple foundation and the tiniest bit of concealer to hide some of the marks that Jungwoo’s made a fuss about the last few days. Doyoung’s put the smallest, smallest, amount of eyeshadow in the corner of Jungwoo’s eyes, his favorite peach colored one that he snuck from the make-up table a week ago. But it’s enough for Jungwoo to smile happily as he opens up his camera, tilting his head back and forth. 

And seeing Jungwoo smiling brightly at him, is all that Doyoung ever wants, no matter what for.

Doyoung can’t help but stare. He can’t help the fondness in his eyes as he watches Jungwoo push his fork into the piece of cake that he begged Doyoung to get him, despite it only being eight in the morning. Doyoung has one hand pressed against his cheek, head leaning against his hand, the other one moving his straw around in the tea in front of him, the sound of the ice moving around being drowned out by the chatter around them. 

They have too much food between them, too much for the two of them at least. Well, too much for _Doyoung._ He left Jungwoo for a moment to look at the sweets in the pastry case and the other wandered over with a tray completely full of what almost looked like one of everything. Doyoung had to reason with him, telling him to put back at least three things because Jungwoo shouldn’t eat so much sugar in the mornings as he pointed at the two donuts and the one set of mini chocolate croissants. And because Jungwoo did as he was told without making a fuss, Doyoung decided to treat him with a piece of his favorite cake, denying him at first but then giving in as he saw the pout on Jungwoo’s lips. 

Now they’re seated across from each other, only crumbs left on the tray between them. Jungwoo has finished nearly all of his orange juice, only the tiny bit left under the ice, unable to be gotten with his straw. Doyoung is only half way done with his tea but to be fair, he’s been distracted by _Jungwoo._

Some days are harder for Doyoung to focus than others. He often finds his gaze lingering on Jungwoo more often than it should. Days where he finds himself craving the younger one’s presence more than they’re allowed to have. Times at schedules where he’s bouncing his foot against the chair, fingers playing with the rips in his jeans, teeth digging into his bottom lip, ready to get up and go over to Jungwoo at any moment possible. 

Lately however, Doyoung has slowly started to lose his care for holding back. It’s never anything crazy, he’s not wandering over to Jungwoo to start making out in the middle of a schedule or video. But he’s allowing himself to give in to his desires. He finds himself not caring about the eyebrow raises from the managers when Doyoung slides down next to Jungwoo or vice versa. He doesn’t care to be mindful of how he gravitates towards his boyfriend while they sit next to each other, bodies flush and fingers playing together under the table. 

Jungwoo seems more comfortable as well, also letting himself melt into their natural gravitation. He finds the younger one becoming more bold with his touches, physically holding onto Doyoung’s hand at points, knowing the camera is on them or at least a set of eyes. He’ll lean his head onto Doyoung’s shoulder, lips curling up from the comfort that he’s been craving. 

Even now, they have their knees knocking together under the table. It’s partially because the table is small and Jungwoo’s knees already extend to Doyoung’s side but they don’t do anything to adjust out of each other’s spaces. They don’t move away from each other when their hands bump on the table, knuckles pressed together. Instead, Jungwoo lets his fingers extend and Doyoung happily fills the spaces between them. 

There’s a surge of happiness that runs through him whenever they get moments like this out in public. A happiness that has only gotten better with their mutual agreement to not be as subtle anymore, both of them well aware they’ve already given themselves away plenty of times. A sense of comfort knowing that they’re both okay with showing off, even if it's just simple things. It’s the fact that they both can and want to be more open, not wanting to keep their affection confined to when they’re in private. 

“Ah,” Jungwoo says, opening his own mouth as he lifts up a fork full of cake to Doyoung’s mouth. “Open up!” 

Doyoung feels his nose scrunch up as he laughs, opening his mouth and leaning his head forward. His lips wrap around the fork, sliding back as Jungwoo moves the fork away, letting it linger in front of him as he looks at Doyoung with wide eyes, anticipating a reaction from him. Doyoung lets his eyes crinkle at the corners, smile lighting his face up as he chews. “Good,” he says, licking his lips slowly before he takes a sip of his tea. “Sweet.” 

Slowly, Doyoung grabs the fork out of Jungwoo’s hand, repeating the same action of slicing through the cake and holding up a (much) bigger piece to Jungwoo’s lips. The younger one happily eats the cake, shoulders wiggling as he lets out a happy hum. Doyoung lets out a sigh, one of contentment as he repeats the action again, helping Jungwoo finish the little bit that’s left of his cake. 

“Can I have some of your tea, hyung?” 

Doyoung nods his head, sliding the cup over to Jungwoo, watching the way the boy drinks slowly and Doyoung knows that he’s trying not to finish the whole thing. “Do you want to go anywhere else while we’re out?” 

Jungwoo pauses for a moment, letting his lips purse out and his eyes narrow as he thinks. With a click of his tongue, Jungwoo shakes his head. “Not really. Do you wanna go anywhere else?” 

Doyoung hums, pondering for a moment. There’s plenty of places he wants to go. He wouldn’t mind going down the street to the accessory shop he likes to buy his rings at and maybe let Jungwoo pick out a few pairs of earrings to add to his ever growing collection. There’s also the nursery that’s a little further away and Doyoung’s been thinking about getting another plant to add to his collection. But those are things he can do any day with anyone. Right now though, all he feels like is going home and spending time with Jungwoo while they both have the same day off. 

“No,” he says simply, “Just back home with you.” 

Jungwoo’s face lights up, cheeks dusted the softest bit of pink at the suggestion. It only takes him less than a minute before he’s listing off all the things they could do when they get home. 

And it takes Doyoung less than a minute before he’s falling even deeper in love with him. 

They end up on the couch, arms tangled around each other as they catch up on the week’s variety shows that they watch together. The others come in and out, sometimes joining them on the couch for a bit, watching the TV until it goes to commercial break then wandering off somewhere else. Johnny comes up against the back of the couch, hands ruffling both of Jungwoo and Doyoung’s hair, earning a gasp from the younger one and a whine from Doyoung. Jungwoo immediately buries his face against Doyoung’s chest, trying to hide away from Johnny’s hand. 

“What are you lovebirds up to today?”

Doyoung tilts his head back, letting it fall against the back of the couch, eyes meeting with Johnny’s as he looks down at him. “I think we’re just going to spend it in.” 

Jungwoo lifts himself off of Doyoung’s chest, sliding away from him slightly, one hand lingering on his thigh as he turns to look up at Johnny. “We’re gonna cuddle and make out on the couch.” Doyoung rolls his eyes, hand reaching out to smack at Jungwoo’s chest, making the other one burst out in laughter, arms folding in front of him as he laughs. 

Johnny joins in on the laughing, his head tilting back and a hand coming up to cover at his mouth. He sucks in a breath through his teeth, smile bright on his lips. “Well it’s pretty nice outside so at least go out and enjoy it for a little.” Johnny pushes himself away from the couch, taking a few steps away before he stops and turns around, finger pointing at the pair. “And keep your clothes on while you’re on the couch.” 

Doyoung feels his face grow red and Jungwoo’s is nearly the same color when they look at each other, both of them sputtering out laughter at the reason _why_ Johnny said something. It was a month or so ago and Doyoung swore that they were going to have the dorm to themselves for most of the night. Things had started off as playful kisses, how they usually do when they’re around each other for too long. Then eventually, Jungwoo ended up on top of Doyoung, arms crossing in front of him as he pulled off his shirt, tossing it on the back of the couch, both of them crashing their lips against each other again. 

Nothing truly happened. Doyoung left a few marks along Jungwoo’s chest but before anything else could happen (not that Doyoung thinks he would be able to do anything on the couch without his conscious yell at him for it), the others came in one by one, catching them in the middle of their steamy make out session, leaving them both wide eyed and embarrassed. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo starts, head tilting so he can look out the sliding door that leads to their patio. “It does look nice and it wasn’t too cold when we went to breakfast.” 

“Do you want to go back out?” Doyoung asks, fingers reaching up to fix Jungwoo’s hair that Johnny messed up. 

Jungwoo turns to look at Doyoung, lips pursing out in thought as he lets his fingers play with the strings of Doyoung’s hoodie. “Not really? I kinda just want to relax.” Jungwoo pauses before he scoots closer to Doyoung, legs bumping into his side. “With you. It’s been a while since we both had the day off.” 

Doyoung feels his chest swell with warmth at Jungwoo’s words. It’s not that he ever has any real doubt that Jungwoo doesn’t feel the same way about him as he does. He knows Jungwoo loves him, heard him say it more than a hundred times now in all different forms, different settings, different times. Jungwoo will whisper it when he wakes up, mumbling through his sleepiness, words trailing off into silence. He’ll mouth it to Doyoung in the middle of a schedule, shyly tilting his head down, hands between his knees as he kicks his feet when Doyoung says it back to him. He’s said it in the best of times and the worst of times. The times when Doyoung’s found Jungwoo in the bathroom, pile of tissues around him and fresh tears sliding down his face until Doyoung’s wiped them away. The time when Jungwoo cupped at Doyoung’s face, giving him a kiss and whispering the words before Doyoung went off to an individual schedule. Heard it when Doyoung walked Jungwoo to the car to take him back home for his break, knowing that he wasn’t going to see him for an undetermined amount of time. 

Doyoung never questions whether Jungwoo truly loves him or not but it’s always nice to be reminded. Always nice to know that no matter the day, no matter how many times Jungwoo hugs the others, acts playful around them, no matter what, he’ll come to Doyoung. He’ll come to Doyoung and tell him those three words that will never, ever lose their touch. 

“Well,” Doyoung says, fingers bumping against Jungwoo’s, both of them seeking the same touch. “Let’s just stay in then. We can hang out around the house, there’s plenty of stuff to do here.” 

“Oh,” Jungwoo says quickly, “Hyung, can we work on your painting more? That was really fun the other day when I helped you.” 

With a gentle roll of his eyes, Doyoung nods. “Sure, we can do that. We can put on a movie or something while we do it too.” Doyoung hums, letting his fingers slide between Jungwoo’s as he lifts the younger one’s hand up, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. “Then I can make us some lunch? And maybe if it’s not too cold we can watch the sunset from outside?” 

“Ah!” Jungwoo suddenly yells, startling Doyoung just the slightest. “What if we brought the tent out and sat and watched the sunset and the stars?” 

“The tent we bought a while ago?”

It’s a tent they bought when summer was still in full swing. A tent that Doyoung technically bought after he got the idea from one of the vloggers he watches on Youtube. He bought a tent and a handful of fluffy fresh blankets along with his and Jungwoo’s favorite snacks. Then Doyoung surprised Jungwoo with a night out by the river, both of them cuddled in the tent together, enjoying the fresh summer air and each other. 

“That sounds perfect,” Doyoung nods, lips pressing against the back of Jungwoo’s hand again before he lowers it down, thumb taking his place and gently moving back and forth along his knuckles. 

It doesn’t matter what they do, they both know that. All they want is to spend time together, time where they can give as many kisses as they want. Time where they can tell each other how much they love one another over and over and over again. Time where they can wrap their arms around each other and let their stress wash away slowly. 

There’s the brightest smile on Jungwoo’s lips when Doyoung meets his eyes. The look only lasts for a moment before Jungwoo is surging forward and pressing his lips against Doyoung’s. 

Once again, Doyoung lets himself melt into Jungwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> { this fic was super unplanned but i just couldn't get out of my dowoo feels because of all the content we've gotten }  
> { ❤️}


End file.
